Factor VIII antigen has been found to be increased in the blood of patients with Raynaud's phenomena both primarily and secondary to Scleroderma. Explore is administration of Iloprost improves healing of ulcers and decrease the number in severity of episodes of acute attacks of Raynaud's. In addition explore the possibility that this clinical improvement also correlates with a reduction in von Willebrand's factor antigen.